reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Solstice of the Revenants
is the sixth Chest Hunt Event. You quest for ancient, mysterious chests containing random items, and open them for Unlock Points for you and your guild. While questing you will also find special Warding Lanterns. Collecting these will lead to rewards such as items and a unique card, in addition to Unlock Points. During the event you will also be able to collect keys used to open the chests. Opening the chests will reward you with Unlock Points and treasures. Each day of the event 10 Silver Keys are sent to your gift box. You can also earn 10 Silver Keys by posting on Facebook and Twitter. If you register for the event through the coming soon link during the Registration giveaway period, you received the following items upon entry to the event page once the event had begun: * 5 x Gold Key * 20 x Silver Key * 3 x Stamina Potion (Non Bazaar) This is the first Chest Hunt Event to upgrade the rarity of all the event reward cards, so an SR card is in the Event Collectibles Rewards but not in the Event Ranking Rewards, which now awards UR and MR cards only. Also introduced in this event are specific rival cycles awarding extra Unlock points for specific rankings, rather than simply having 2 halves of the event and changing the point reward distribution during the second half. Event details: *8/21/2013 - 8/23/2013 (23:59 EDT) 1-Tap Registration Giveaway Period *8/23/2013 - 8/29/2013 (23:59 EDT) Features: *'Lucky Streak' - When active, Metal Chests ALWAYS open. Gilded Chests may drop, and may be opened using 1 Gold Key. Also increases Unlock Points by 50% (x1.5). Platinum Chests also receive 50% increased Unlock Points but do NOT have a guaranteed chance of unlocking when using a Silver Key. *'Lucky Streak Quest '- Available during Lucky Streak, 300 Stamina cost, increased Gilded Chest drop rate. Silver Key - Has a chance of opening a Metal Chest '''(Guaranteed during Lucky Streak) or '''Platinum Chest. Gold Key - Will open a Metal Chest '''and '''Platinum Chest. Use 3 to open Gilded Chests. Metal Chest - Found in any Quest. Contains a random item or an Event Collectible. Contents can include: Friendship Points, Dorri, Common & Uncommon Cards, Warding Lanterns , Premium Keys, Silver Keys and Gold Keys. Metal Chests disappear 1 hour after discovery. Gilded Chest - Found in any Event Quest, higher drop rate in Lucky Streak Quest. Open for 3000 Unlock Points (3 Gold Keys), or with 1 ally for a portion of 500 Unlock Points (3 Silver or 1 Gold Key each). Besides Metal Chest rewards, contents can include: Stamina or Power Potion (NB), Training Clock, Mimic Trap, Mastery Apples & Blessing Dragons. Chests disappear after 30 minutes. Platinum Chest - Found in any Event Quest. You can attempt to open using Silver Keys during the Lucky Streak (chance) or use a Gold Key (guaranteed). Without Lucky Streak 2 Gold Keys are needed. Opening one is worth 1000 Unlock Points. Besides Gilded Chest rewards, contents can include: Event Treasure cards i.e Janus, Sylpheed, Amon. Platinum Chests disappear 10 minutes after discovery. Warding Lantern - Collect these Event Collectibles for special prizes and Unlock Points. New cards introduced: *'Warding Lantern' **Eos - For collecting Warding Lanterns, '''the Event Collectibles of the event. *Prizes **Geryon - Awarded to the top 20 players ranked by '''Unlock Points. **Ancient Gryphon - Awarded to the top 1000 players & top 70 Guilds ranked by Unlock Points. Warding Lantern Collection Rewards: In this Event there is a special cycles on certain days of the event called Golden Time. During Golden Time either the points for unlocking chests are increased and the first and/or second place Rival ranking reward receives an extremely large increase in points, all other ranking points and rewards remain the same OR the item rewards are increased. Incentive Gifts are given out only once at 00:00 EDT of the indicated date. The Schedule and effect of the Golden Times is listed below. : Rival Ranking (Awarded at the end of each 6-hour interval) rewards by Unlock Points: REGULAR CYCLE REWARDS GOLDEN TIME CYCLE REWARDS (8/23 - 24:00, 8/24 - 18:00, 18:00 - 24:00) GOLDEN TIME CYCLE REWARDS (8/25, 8/28 - 24:00) GOLDEN TIME CYCLE REWARDS (8/27 - 18:00, 18:00 - 24:00) GOLDEN TIME CYCLE REWARDS (8/29 - 12:00, 12:00 - 18:00) GOLDEN TIME CYCLE REWARDS (8/29 - 24:00) Individual Ranking rewards by Unlock Points: NB = Non Bazaar version Guild Ranking rewards by Unlock Points: Category:Events Category:Chest Event